Silk
by astraplain
Summary: Ray, Florian and a piece of silk. PWP.


Silk ghosts over his skin. He inhales sharply but does not speak. Or moan. No matter  
how tempted he is, he remains still, eyes closed, and allows the silk to drive him  
towards madness.

It's a warm night but cool breezes caress his skin as gently as the silk and he presses  
his head into the pillow a bit harder and slides closer to pleasurable madness. He  
never imagined intimate joinings could be like this.

He's hardly an innocent - not after Azura - not after finally accepting Ray. Was it  
only a week ago? But this... oh, god, this... he would gladly die like this, with the  
heat of his lover beside him, torturing him with silk.

"I want to hear you." Ray breathes the words against his ear, the warmth of his breath  
making Florian tremble even more. "Let me hear you."

Florian turns his head, inhaling sharply. He bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed  
but still doesn't make a sound.

"Can't have you hurting yourself," Ray scolds, pressing two fingers against Florian's  
mouth to loosen his bite and soothe the injured lip. Ray's touch is feather light and  
Florian can't help but open himself up to it. Ray presses his advantage and slides the  
fingers into Florian's mouth.

Without a thought, Florian begins to suck them.

"My precious Amethyst," Ray murmurs, shifting to press his lips against Florian's  
neck.

Florian runs his tongue along the fingers in his mouth and shifts his body so he is  
able to get a leg over Ray's and draw the other man closer, his desperate need growing  
as he surrounds himself with Ray's heat and scent.

"Greedy," Ray teases as he withdraws his fingers from Florian's mouth and replaces them  
with his tongue. Florian whimpers and grabs Ray's hand, pressing it downwards,  
hoping Ray will take the hint and prepare him.

The bottle of scented oil is open on the nightstand and Florian reaches for it. Ray stops him,  
catching his wrist and holding it.

Florian can still feel the silk beneath him and shivers at the thought of what Ray  
had already done with it, and what else he might try. Perhaps Florian will even get to  
try a few things on Ray.

Ray is stretched out on top of him now, one hand in Florian's hair and the other  
sliding down Florian's side, alternately stroking and lightly pinching him. Florian  
arches up against him and wraps his arms and legs around his lover. He can't wait  
much longer or he'll go insane.

He reaches out for the oil again. Before he can touch it, Ray catches his arm. With  
lightening fast movements, Ray manages to shift off Florian and flip him over onto his  
stomach.

"I should make you wait; you need to learn patience." He laughs when Florian bucks up  
in protest. "Another day." Ray agrees and takes up the oil himself.

The silk is cool in his hand. Florian concentrates on that as Ray slips an oil-slick  
finger into him at the same time as Ray sinks his teeth into Florian's shoulder.

Florian just manages not to cry out at the dual assault. It's a little game they've  
played from their first night together - with Ray trying to make him cry out and  
Florian fighting it as long as he can. Still, if Ray keeps doing that with his  
fingers, Florian knows he won't last much longer.

"You know you enjoy it, Florian. Let me hear you." Ray waits a moment, then pulls his  
fingers out slowly, sliding them up Florian's back. When it is clear Florian is going  
to remain silent, Ray smiles and says, "You know I love a challenge."

He takes Florian quickly but carefully, covering the blond's slender body completely.  
Florian catches Ray's hands and interlaces their fingers, holding on as they move.  
They both know it won't last long.

Florian shakes with silent pleasure, his head thrown back as he comes. Above him, Ray  
continues to move, desperately needing release, He finds it moments later, letting out  
a loud cry.

Collapsing at Florian's side, Ray pants, his body still trembling with the aftershock.  
Florian rolls onto his side and draws Ray into an embrace - warming and soothing him as  
they calm.

Only then, as they lay tangled together and sated, does Florian press his lips against  
Ray's and whisper, "My love."

::end::


End file.
